Always Be With You
by shjilove
Summary: Kecemburuan sehun menyebabkan jongin mendapatkan hukuman . bagaimana nasib jongin dengan hukuman kecil dari sehun? apakah jongin dapat melewatinya? HUNKAI BL/YAOI NC Sehun!Seme


**ALWAYS BE WITH YOU**

ORIGINAL BY _shjilove_

Cast: oh sehun, kim jongin

Pair: sehun x kai

WARNING:

NC-21

TYPO

ONESHOT

BL/ BOYSXBOYS

RATED M, HURT,COMEDY,ROMANCE

DADDY KINK

MENGANDUNG UNSUR KEKERASAN, PEMAKSAAN

ALUR GA JELAS

DON'T LIKE GET OUT

ENJOY ^^v

* * *

 ** _SHJILOVE_**

* * *

Sesampainya di dorm jongin ingin segera menemui sehun di kamarnya. Ia bergegas mengganti seluruh pakaian nya dan menaruh barang-barang nya di sembarang tempat.

Flashback

Sehari sebelum fansign,

"ini maksutnya apa jongin? kim jongin" bisik sehun

"sehunah.." jongin bergidik ngeri . Sehun yang berbisik seperti ini lebih mengerikan daripada sehun yang berteriak.

"Kenapa hanya kalian berdua? Kenapa hyung yang lain tidak ada yang ikut?"

"Sehunnah.. bukan aku yang.."

"Brengsek!" sehun memukul lemarinya

Setelah itu sehun tidak banyak bicara selain dengan chanyeol dan suho, ia pun mengacuhkan jongin saat ini

"Sehunnah,sehun" jongin memanggil sehun dan memeluk pinggang nya

"Hmm" sehun tampak biasa saja, kalo biasanya dia akan berputar dan merangkul jongin kali ini ia hanya diam.

Sehun meninggalkan jongin sendiri di kamar nya.

Flashback end

Kalau mengingat sehun , ia jadi takut menemui sehun saat ini.

"Jong, sudah sampai? dimana kyungsoo?",tanya chanyeol.

"Iya hyung,kyungsoo hyung ke rumah orang tuanya. dimana yang lain hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Chen,xiumin dan baekhyun sedang makan-makan di restoran bistik, sehun dan suho ada dikamar mereka" chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau jongin, haah bagaimana aku mengatakan nya," chanyeol menepuk pundak jongin.

"aku lelah mendengar 'aku akan menghukumnya' berulang cepat temui dia dan beri penjelasan" chanyeol lalu pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan jongin yang mematung.

'Hukuman?',pikir jongin. Jongin menelan ludah nya sendiri dan berjalan gugup ke kamar sehun dan suho.

Terdengar percakapan sehun dan suho dari depan pintu mereka yang terbuka.

"Kau tau kan hyung bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Sudahlah sehunah. Dia hanya bekerja dan kau tau sendiri kais** fans memang banyak" ujar suho.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Aku akan ke dorm shinee, karna aku sudah berjanji dengan minho akan menginap hari ini, sampai besok ne" Sejujurnya suho hanya membuat alasan, dia sangat malas mendengarkan kemarahan sehun saat jongin pulang.

"Ya hyung hati-hati" suho mengangguk mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu.

"Eoh? Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya suho. Jongin terdiam lalu tersenyum canggung.

Suho berlalu sambil menepuk bahu jongin.

Sehun yang merasa mendengar nama jongin purapura tak mendengar dan hanya memperhatikan hpnya saja.

"Sehunnah.." ujar jongin.

Masih diam, sepi , senyap, sehun benar-benar mengacuhkannya kali ini.

"Sehunnah..aku sudah pulang, kau tak ingin menyambutku?"

Kalo biasanya sehun akan langsung tersenyum dan merangkulnya, kali ini sehun benar-benar terdiam.

"Sehunnahh..jebaal..bicara padaku!" Jongin merasa kesal.

"Apa yang mau dibicarakan? Kedekatanmu dengan kyungsoo? Begituu?" Sehun masih memunggungi jongin. Jongin memeluk punggung sehun secara tiba-tiba, membuat sehun terkejut.

"Sehunnah..ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan,aku.." jongin mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Kau tau jongin, kurasa aku lelah dengan semua ini, pertama sandiwaramu dengan wanita itu lalu kemarin aku harus mengontrol emosiku saat kau lebih asik bersama tae*in, sekarang? Hah.." Sehun menghela nafasnya,ia rasa ia berkata yang sejujurnya.

"Besok apa lagi jongin?" Lanjut sehun.

Jongin menitikan air matanya perlahan, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku sehun..maaf ini .."

"Kurasa aku harus mengakhiri ini semua"

"Apa?" Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya barusan, ia terkejut, dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak sehun.. aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu" jongin semakin menjadi, tangisan nya semakin pecah. Sehun berfikir untuk beberapa saat, ia menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berbalik lalu ia menangkup pipi jongin dan mengusap air matanya kemudian ia memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku jongin tetapi sepertinya kita.."

"Akkh andwaeee..aku tidak ingin dengar apapun dari mulutmu albino sialan! ." Jongin memotong ucapan sehun dan memeluk sehun lebih erat sambil terisak, dan air mata telah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sehun terdiam...

Sehun menyeringai, yang sehun tau, sehun tidak akan meninggalkan jongin sampai kapanpun, ini hanya akal-akalannya saja. Tidak melihat beruang manisnya ini hanya seminggu saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Sudah-sudah minum dulu ini" jongin menghabiskan seluruh isi gelas,sehun tersenyum lalu meletakkan gelas itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" sehun melihat jongin tertidur dipelukan nya.

'Misi berhasil',batin sehun dan ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _SHJILOVE_**

* * *

.

.

.

Jongin tersadar, dirinya tak bisa berkutik,

Tangan nya diikat dan kakinya diikat dengan tali . Posisi ini membuat dirinya merasa seperti jalang murahan.

"sudah siap menerima hukuman jongin?"

Tanya sehun secara sarkastik dengan tatapan melecehkan.

Jongin hanya diam tak membalas perkataan sehun. Dirinya tak bisa berkutik . Tubuhnya memanas seperti terbakar. Jongin menduga sehun telah memberi obat perangsang dalam minuman tadi.

"JAWAB AKU JONGIN! " sehun membentak jongin cukup keras.

"LEPAS!... sehun aku mohon" bibir jongin bergetar.

"APA?" Sehun menatap tajam jongin.

"maaf kan aku" setitik demi setitik air mata nya mulai jatuh.

"AKU TIDAK DENGAR!"

Jongin tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau membantah ku?"

Jongin terdiam merasakan air matanya deras mengaliri pipinya

" JAWAB JONGIN!"

"Tidak sehun..."

Sehun mengangkat 1 kakinya dan menaruhnya diantara selangkangan jongin.

Dan menekan milik jongin yang masih terbalut celana dalam tepat di batang nya.

"Untuk saat ini panggil aku daddy.."

Sehun mengelus pipi jongin lalu menarik paksa rahang nya dengan keras

"OH LIHAT! sekarang air mata indah mu membasahi pipi mulus ini"

Sehun membelai pipi jongin dan menatap mata jongin seakan ia akan menelan jongin hidup-hidup.

"Tatap aku sayang"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"KIM JONGIN! TATAP MATAKU!"

Mata sayu jongin yang telah memerah bertumbukan dengan mata dingin oh sehun yang sangat tajam.

"aku ingin dengar, coba panggil aku sekarang" jongin masih terdiam

"CEPAT!" sehun menarik rahang jongin ke atas dan menginjak milik jongin lebih kencang.

"Da..dd...dyy" jongin terbata , bibirnya bergetar.

"Bagus! LEBIH KENCANG!" sehun menghempaskan rahang jongin dan berbalik mengambil sesuatu. Jongin masih terdiam.

"mana?! aku tidak dengar sayang"

"daddyhh!"

suara serak jongin menggema diruangan . Libido nya begitu memuncak , dan tubuh nya begitu bergairah . Tubuh jongin mengeluarkan keringat membasahi dada nya . Jongin menggigit bibir nya menahan semua rasa yang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibir mu? Biar kan aku yang menggigit nya"

Sehun menarik tengkuk jongin , melahap bibir jongin sepenuhnya , mengulumnya dan memainkan lidah nya di permukaan bibir itu .

"Buka bibir mu seksi"

Jongin tetap berkeras menutup rapat bibir nya.

"kau tidak menuruti ku lagi "

tatapan dingin oh sehun benar-benar membuat jongin merinding. Tatapan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar takut.

Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dan bibirnya yang masih di hisap oleh sehun, tangan sehun sibuk merobek celana yang menutupi milik jongin.

SRAKSRAK

"A..apa yang kau lakukan dad..ddy?" Ujar jongin terbata.

Sehun menyeringai, ia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong dan sebuah tombol.

Sehun melumuri benda itu dengan minyak khusus.

"setelah ini kau akan terus memanggil ku dan mendesahkan namaku, jongin"

Sehun berbalik dan menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"TIDAK.. JAUHKAN BENDA ITU DARI KU" jongin terkejut dengan benda yang di pegang sehun.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" Tanya jongin.

Sehun menatap nya datar, ia menekuk lututnya dan menarik milik jongin yang sudah mengacung tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cumnya .

"Oh lihat ini! Sudah basah,eoh? " Sehun mengelus batang jongin dan mengurut nya pelan.

"Euungghh aah.." desah jongin

Sehun menggelitik batang jongin dengan lidahnya.

"Tidak dadd..ddy.. nnggh"

Sehun menjilat , mengulum milik jongin dan memasukan 2 jarinya ke lubang jongin.

"Aaah eeuunghh ssshh..AKH! Sakii..tt"

sebulir air mata lolos dari mata sayunya. Kepala jongin mendongak merasakan lidah sehun menari di ujung penisnya dan hisapan-hisapan itu membuat penisnya berkedut kuat.

"aaahh ssshhh aahhh..tidaak daddyhh.. berhentihhh.. jonginhh..akannh..keluaarrhh."

Sehun terus menusuk hole itu secara cepat. Dan menghisap penis itu berulang kali membuat tubuh jongin bergerak kekanan kekiri,

"Aaahhh sehunnahhh eunngghh"

"Daddy akuu.. ingiinn.. euuungghh..comee..."

Tubuh jongin bergetar .jongin memuntahkan cairan nya dan membasahi milik nya.

"Kau keluar tanpa seijin ku? Kim jongin bersiap menerima hukumanmu!"

Sehun menatap jongin, tangan nya memasang tali pada pinggang jongin dan dengan gerakan cepat sehun memasukan benda itu ke lubang jongin.

Jongin yang sudah tak bertenaga merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam holenya dan ber-

KLIK

-getar.

"Hyaaaaa ini apa ? Eeuunnggh.. ini geli daddyy. Keluar kan ini sekarang juga aaahhhnngh"

Sehun memperhatikan reaksi jongin selama beberapa detik.

"Ini hukuman untuk mu sayang , semoga kau menikmatinya" bisik sehun sambil menggigit telinga jongin.

Ia memutuskan ikatan tali di kaki jongin .

Jongin tak bisa berkutik, getaran pada lubangnya membuat jongin tak bisa melangkah, ia tak bisa berdiri, kakinya lemas, tubuh nya bergejolak.

"Aaahh.. daddy.. lepaskan ini sekarang juga nnnghh..daaddyyyhh.."

Sehun mendekati jongin yang terkulai lemas dan pasrah di kursinya .

Sehun bebisik,"Bagaimana sayang apakah ini nikmat? Desahan mu menakjubkan, aku tidak sabar memasukkan milikku ini"

KLIK

"Sehunnahh..aahhhnnggg... berhenti.. jangan tambah... lagi..pleaseeshhh"

Sehun mengigit telinga jongin perlahan dan menjilatnya, ia memainkan nipple jongin dengan jarinya.

"Aaarrghhh... daddyyyy.. euuungghh..gelii daddynnghhh"

Sehun memindahkan jongin ke atas kasurnya. Melempar tubuh jongin pelan membuat nya memantul dr kasur.

KLIK

Sehun menambah getaran nya membuat tubuh jongin bergerak gelisah dan melengkungkan punggung indahnya.

"Nnnghhh...aaahhh...daddyyy..pleasehhshh.. fuckkkk.." sehun tersenyum senang, pemandangan di depan nya ini sungguh menakjubkan dan seksi.

"Bagaimana sayang?" Tanya sehun sambil membuka kaos hitamnya. Dada bidang nya terpampang jelas sempurna. Ia membuka celana yg membuatnya sesak dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat

"hentikan ini sehunnah..aahh.." pinta jongin

"Kau pasti tau, aku tidak akan pernah mendengar kan mu sekarang. Lihat wajahmu sangat seksi saat ini. Jangan menggit bibir mu aku tidak akan tahan untuk melumat ganas bibir ini"

Sehun mencium ceruk leher jongin dan bahu jongin yang bergetar, menikmati aroma jongin yang memabukkan, menghirupnya dalam-dalam bagai candu, menambahkan tanda keunguan dibeberapa tempat untuk menyatakan sepenuhnya jongin milik nya .

"Aku akan membantu mu sayang" bisik sehun,secara perlahan sehun mengurut penis jongin.

"aahhh..terusshh daddyyhh.." sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangan nya.

Jongin tidak bisa mendengar apapun,ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun , getaran di hole nya semakin menjadi . Tubuh nya makin menggelinjang.

"Da...dddyyhhh..ssshh.. haahhhhh... nnnngghhh aaahhhh..aku ingin pipissshh.. "

untuk kedua kalinya jongin menyemburkan cairan nya dan kali ini tubuh nya bergetar lebih dan cairan kenikmatan itu membasahi jari-jemari sehun.

Jongin merangkul leher sehun dan mencium bibir nya ganas, ia duduk di paha sehun dan sehun merangkul pinggangnya.

"Daddy akan segera memuaskan mu sayang.. apa kau menginginkan nya?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan , ia bergidik ngeri pada penis sehun yang telah tegang di antara selangkangannya.

"Apa? Jawab aku sayang.."

"Aku ingin.." jongin berbisik pelan.

"lebih kencang sayaaang shhh..lihat bokong ini begitu seksi.."

PLAK

PLAK

Sehun meninggalkan bekas tangan nya di pantat jongin.

"Fuck me sehunah.."

Sehun menekan penis jongin

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku daddy sayang" bisik nya.

"Fuck me daddy..please" ujar jongin

"Aku tidak dengar." sehun meremas bokong jongin dan mengigit nipple jongin.

"FUCK ME DADDY RIGHT NOW" jongin tidak tahan. Holenya berkedut minat dimasuki saat ini juga.

"Apa seksi? kau ingin penis daddy?" Sehun masih terus menggoda jongin dengan menggesekan penisnya di hole jongin.

"I want your fucking dick inside me right now daddy... nggghh" sehun menjilat telinga hingga leher jongin. Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan meremas rambut sehun.

"Arraso.." sehun menyeringai, ia mengambil sesuatu dan menyobek plastiknya lalu memasangkan pada penisnya.

* * *

 ** _SHJILOVE_**

* * *

Sehun segera menindih jongin , ia melepaskan ikatan tangan jongin dan menarik benda bergetar itu dari lubang jongin dan menancapkan miliknya dengan satu hentakan penuh.

JLEB

"Ohhnnnghh" sehun mengerang

"Aaahhhh" jongin mendongakan kepalanya merasakan sensasi hebat dari penis sehun.

"Wow hole mu berkedut kencang dan ini sempit sekali, luar biasa shhh" bisik sehun

Sehun mulai menggerakkan penis perlahan.

"Daaddyyy ahhh.. ini.. 3 kali lebih nikmat..dari biasanya, aaahhnnnghhh sshhh ahhh" racau jongin.

Sehun menggenjot lubang jongin terus menerus sambil menghisap nipple coklat jongin yang menggairahkan .

"Desahkan nama ku sayang shhhh"

Sehun menggigit nipple jongin.

"Sehunnahh ooouhh nnngghh. daddyyhh.. ahhnngh shhhh"

Suara deritan ranjang terdengar sangat jelas. Sehun terus menerus menggoyang pinggulnya membuat jongin makin menggila.

"Fuuckk me daddyyhhh..moree..deeeppperhh nnnghhh aaaahhhh"

Sehun menyerang bibir seksi jongin dan menghisapnya,menggigit bibir itu untuk membuka jalan nya. Jongin membuka bibirnya dan merasakan sehun melesakkan lidah nya untuk menambah sensasi penyatuan mereka .

"Lebih.. cepat..ouuh aah aaah sehunnhhshh.. lebih cepat..moree... nnnghhshh.."

"Kau sangat seksi saat ini" bisik sehun.

Jongin menatap sehun yang berada diatasnya. Sehun sangat-sangat seksi dan menggairahkan menurut jongin. Rambutnya yang berantakan menambah kesan seksi, jongin melupakan bahwa abs yang sangat kekar itu tepat berada di atas perutnya saat ini. Jongin meraba abs itu.

"Kau menyukainya ?"

Jongin mengangguk malu. Sehun tersenyum dan mempercepat genjotanya.

"Fuck sehunn..aahhhnngghhh..ahh ahhhshh"

Sehun kini berusaha mengurut penis jongin yang sudah benar-benar memerah dan membengkak.

"Aahh..fuck.. sehunnnhh shhh.. jangan.. mengocoknya...terlalu.. cepatthhh.." sehun mengocok penisnya dengan cepat.

"Aahhhh..sehuunnhh.. andwaee..ahhhhshhh"

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi jongin.

Jongin merasakan tubuh nya bergejolak untuk yang kesian kalinya lalu ia menarik sprei dan menggenggamnya sangat erat melampiaskan rasa gejolak dan gairah nya yang sangat memuncak semakin lama semakin panas, ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeram.

"Arrrgghh...shhhh ah.. ah.. ah"

"Ingin keluar sayang?" Bisik sehun, ia memperlambat genjotannya, menggenggam penis jongin yang berkedut.

"Aaahhhhnnngg..shhh...FUCK DADDY PLEASE LET ME COME"

Sehun menyeringai. Ia membalikan tubuh jongin dan menggenjotnya secara cepat . Jongin sudah tidak mampu menumpu badan nya , sehun memegang pinggul jongin dan mengendalikan genjotan nya yang semakin liar.

"nngghh.. bersama sayaanghh" ujar sehun.

"Aahhh..daddyy.. fasterr... nnnghhh..ahh.. teruusshh...dadddyyyhh..faster..."

"Aku hampir sampai sayanghhhh.. ohhhng"

"Jongiinnhh come daddyy... ahhh shhhhhh nghhhh argghh ah ah"

"Bersama sssshh.."

Pada hentakan yang ketiga mereka mengerang bersama ,

"Aahhhhhhh"

jongin melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan penisnya mengeluarkan banyak cairan,tubuhnya bergetar merasakan holenya menghangat dipenuhi cairan cinta sehun.

Sehun memeluk punggung jongin, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh seksi jongin dan menarik napas nya dalam-dalam.

Ia melepas penyatuan mereka dan melihat jongin terkulai lemas . Jongin membalik badan nya menghadap sehun .

"Daddy.. penis daddy sangat nikmat, genjotan daddy membuat jongin tidak akan berjalan seminggu" Jongin menggigit jarinya dan menggoda sehun dengan menjilat bibir nya sendiri secara sensual .

"Sekarang jongin mulai nakal sama daddy" Sehun menyeringai.

"Tidak daddy aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jongin mengedipkan satu matanya.

"apa sekarang kau menggoda ku kim jongin?"

"Tidak daddy..tidakk..shh"

Sehun membuat tanda di sekitar leher jongin.

"Mau ronde dua,eoh?" Bisik sehun. Jongin tersenyum malu dan merasakan bibirnya yang membengkak di kecup berulang kali.

.

..

..

* * *

 ** _SHJILOVE_**

* * *

..

..

.

Namja tan itu terusik setelah merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan ternyata disampingnya tidak ada siapapun.

"Sehunn..sehuunn akh pinggangku"

Ia melupakan bagaimana dahsyatnya kemarin ia bercinta. Ia menangkup pipinya membayangkan yang memerah.

"Untung hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal"ujar jongin.

"Sudah bangun? Aku ke toilet tadi" ujar sehun , sehun duduk di samping jongin.

"Sehunnie.."

"Hm?" Sehun sibuk merapihkan rambut jongin.

"Kau sudah tidak marahkan? Kita tidak putus kan?" Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Dari awal aku memang tidak marah, hanya mengerjaimu." Sehun terkikik.

"Apa?! Kau jahat sehun! Dasar albino jelek sialan! Pergi sana! Aku membencimu!" jongin memukul dada sehun dan melempar bantalnya serta menendang sehun agar terjatuh dari kasur.

"Teruslah berdekatan dengan kyungsoo dan taemin akan mudah bagi ku untuk menghukummu" sehun tersenyum senang.

"Aiish..kau tau sendiri kan kyungsoo seperti apa,dia.."

"Mengerikan?" Ujar sehun sambil tertawa.

"Kau tau juga kan taemin seperti apa,dia.."

"Seksi dan selalu menggodamu" ujar sehun

"Bukan seperti itu.."

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi" ujar sehun sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Dan lebih seksi" ujar sehun. Sehun mengedipkan matanya pada jongin.

"Yayaya kau sangat seksi dan sekarang aku tidak akan bisa berjalan selama 2 hari. Dasar albino jelek. Tidak ada jatah sebulan untukmu!" jongin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memukul-mukul bantal yang ia pegang.

Sehun tertawa tebahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Wait

.

.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda bergetar itu ?" Tanya jongin sambil menatap sehun serius.

"Apa? Vibrator maksutnya? Aku meminjam nya dari chanyeolie hyung,dia membelinya saat kejepang, aku pikir aku tidak membutuhkan nya, seharusnya aku membelinya" ujar sehun.

Sehun melirik jongin dari ujung matanya dan kemudian tertawa melihat jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas.

'Lucu sekali',pikir sehun. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening jongin perlahan.

"Always be with me? Promise?" bisik sehun.

"Tentu saja bodoh , albino jelek , aku kan mencintaimu" ujar jongin .

Sehun tersenyum senang hingga eye smilenya terlihat.

"Nado"

.

.

.

.

.

True END

/nosebleed/

Hallooo aku kembali dengan ff yang lebih baik.. semoga kalian semua menikmatinya^^v

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya ^^


End file.
